Freddy's Pizzeria will live on
by Ipodking919
Summary: Freddy's pizzeria is the happiest place on Earth But not at night because the ones you love becomes masked murders But this changes with Mike who can turn there life around and maybe come in closer to them as family
1. The beginning

**Freddy's point of view**

"Why does the day have to last so long" Freddy's thought

Freddy's has been surrounded by children who was listening to his song with Bonnie and Chica

All he wanted was it to be night time where he can move around, the only problem is that a endoskeleton that always breaks the rules by not wearing his costume,

But when we do this weird red stuff comes out and no matter what happens it never moves so there never any new characters to play with.

So here we are so lonely only me, Bonnie,Chica and Foxy.

**At night time: Bonnie Point Of View (And yes I know Bonnie is a boy but in this it is a girl so just to let you know)**

I was happy because it finally time to move, at 11:55 a endoskeleton walks in and heads for the office.

At 2 am I thought "my time to shine" as the girl slowly and smoothly walk off the stage.

**Meanwhile**

The guard was cool and calm until he saw that Bonnie had left had his heart out of place as sweat started to appear

But as he was checking the Cams there was a certain girl that was at his door

**Back to Bonnie**

She had made it without the guard knowing (she knew this because the guard had his monitor up. As quiet as she could she entered.

Bonnie saw the guard was in a panic because he was trying to press the now disabled button but it did not work, there someone in his offices.

As the guard raised the monitor Bonnie saw her chance wanting to scare the guard she waited for the right moment then

SSSSSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRREEEEAAAAAAAAMMMMMM

The guard fainted as Bonnie gains victory and stuffs the endoskeleton (person) in the suit but as she waited for him to move but nothing happens and like the others red liquid pours out.

This happens every day.

Until Mike came.


	2. Mike's turn

**Mike point of view**

I was on the floor all alone with no one around to help me, I had lost my job all of my money due to my landlord which I I could not pay for so after that I left by force.

But just as i was going to sleep on the a bench a piece of newspaper fled into my face, at first I was cross but when he saw what was on it I was jumping for joy as on the piece of paper was Freddy's pizzeria and to my happiest it payed me £120 a week so I took out my red marker and circled it.

The very next day I walk into the restraint so that I can have a look at the place, there were four suits three on the stage and one with a out of order sign.

There were two girls and two boys, one looked nice with purple and pink eyes witch he like about her.

At night Mike returned to the place and started his shift but the same things started to happen.

Bonnie made it to the room and screamed in his face making him faint but this time something changed.

This time Mike woke up before the stuffing and before they got the suit so he got to talk to Bonnie

"Hi Bonnie" I said where Bonnie stared at me then said "Oh hello mister endoskeleton"

That when I froze "WAIT WHAT" I shouted "I said hello mister skel..." she was cut off by me saying "I'm not a endoskeleton I'm a human" "No you are not so stop lying" But as those came out of her mouth I cut myself to show blood that when her mouth hanged opened. "Wha.. wha.. what endoskeleton can no..t b.l.e.e.d"

That when she found out that he actually human and she was going to stuff a human. She ran around screaming "I ALMOST STUFFED A HUMAN" this was loud enough to be heard from a mile so everyone who heard it that was in the restaurants so it no wonder why all the suits turned to her they said "Whats wrong Bonnie?" she replied "We been killing people because I almost stuffed a person before he showed me he can bleed blood and endoskeleton only spill oil and the red oil that came out of the body's was actually blood".

As Bonnie did before the mouth are now open even foxy who jaws always open sometimes seemed to be open a little wider.

As they were talking I was still siting still wondering what will happen then I realized that it was 5:55 so it was almost time to go so i left the place and went to the group who was still talking and said "Hi" they replied "Hi human" as they finally knew I was human I called "And by the way the name is Mike" so they learned my name by saying "Hi Mike it great to see that we did not stuff you because we didn't know and thank you" I said my goodbye as the clock hit 6 am and i went back home which I did not own so I was left outside but they said "Hi Mike you do seem cold do you want to spend the night with us in our restaurant " said the owner "And I'm sure you will like staying here with the suits so that you can know them better" he finished with "sure" I replied "Great we will set up a bed for you"

"Thank you so much you do not know what this means to me" I said and went back inside to my new favorite place.

And that is where I will remain till death.

**Thank you so much for reading my fanfic if you want more than say in the reviews please it will help a lot to me. And sorry it short when i have time i will make it longer.**


	3. Foxy's Crush

**Hello guys I'm back to give you more to the story of the pizzeria **

**This is the get together of foxy and Chica enjoy.**

**Foxy Point Of View**

I was all alone in my pirate cove after knowing what Mike had said he is not a metal suit (that what am calling endoskeleton) and he had proved it and it was me the one who used to love kids many years ago after that bite of that unlucky year 1987 (the bite of 87) but only one girl can help me get out of this

Chica...

As I sat at the end of the cove i heard foot steps. I said "Aye who goes there" a voice replied "It's me Chica, Captain Foxy" As I heard her name a shade a of red came out but I hid it from her Chica said to me "Foxy what is behind your back it looks nice" as I turned around he saw carved wooden pictures of hearts and had pictures of Chica "Aye they were for you lass" I explained.

Now Chica was in a shade of red when she find out they were for her " Fox..y they are really..." was all she could say before i said "bad" "No I.I.I love it" as those words were said I became a tomato and there was no hiding it "Foxy I think I love y...o...u" at those words I was going through the walls the lass actually like me I thought "I love you too lass and that a promise"

Chica hug me and kiss me on the cheek but then said "got to go to make dinner" "OK" I replied as she left that once empty has finally been filled by her now when I was alone I know that I got her by my side after that I went to sleep with a smile on my face

**Now lets see how Chica doing**

**Chica point of view**

I was in a mood that I never been in and that love with that pirate fox and now that we know that we love each other and now I have someone to talk to when alone and I won't even be alone if Foxy is gone because I know he in my heart so I never alone

And for my family and for foxy a massive pizza but Foxy and it will be a pirate one with a boat and a little Foxy on that boat, I was happy just dreaming about me and Foxy

Together forever no matter what happens

**Sorry so short I really Don't know what to do so if you can please give me some ideas**

**I will get back on to Chica X Foxy later in the story next is Mike x ?**

**See you next time**


	4. A Game Of Hide And Seek

**Hello again to another story**

**this time we will talk about what happened when Mike plays a bit of hide and seek**

**Mike Point Of View**

I sat that night alone and bored, in the office.

The suits where on the stage not moving like normal until much later where Freddy came into his office wanting to talk.

"Hi there Mike" the suit said then carried on "Look I saw you been a bit bored this week so I thought we could play a game of hide and seek".

"Sound like fun what should I do" Mike replied.

"You wait in the office and try to shut us out and we have to get into your office" Freddy explained

"okay then but go easily on me" Mike chucked

**Later that night**

**Freddy's Point Of View**

"Okay it's time for us to get him so here the plan Bonnie you go first than Chica you go next"

"Okay" they both said

"Okay the plans set, LETS GO"

**As Chica and Bonnie left the stage and went to the office (Chica of course goes to the kitchen first)**

"Now that is done its my turn"

I made my way to the kitchen, to spook him

But when i made it to the East Corner just behind the door there was a large.

CRASH!

"Chica watch were your going" I thought

Then I thought to end it with

[enter very loud scream here]

"Yes I win"

"Okay Freddy you win but anyway I need to go to bed goodnight"

"Goodnight Mike see you tomorrow"

**Yes I know I was going to put who Mike likes in this one but I thought to keep it a secret for later**

**Next time: Mike is ill so what happens when a new guy take the Job will the suits see him as a person or a metal skeleton find out how long he lasts**

**Bye!**


	5. Mike's Sick day

**Hi Again so sorry if i was a bit too long to make this now we will see**

**how one sick day could mean a life lost**

**Mike's point of view**

I was not doing so well today at work because I got the flu from the passing winter (Its now winter)

I then walk up to the manager and said "Hi sir" "Oh hi Mike did not see you there" he replied

"I'm don't know If i could do this job tonight" "Okay I hope you get better soon, but i will hire a new watchman for you".

"Thank you so much sir" As I walk toward my room inside the pizzeria I past the stage waving to the guys as I head to my room to earn some hard work sleep.

**11:58**

**Bonnie's Point Of View**

As it was nearly midnight I saw a man walk in but it was not Mike witch made me think"what happened to Mike, I remember him waving to me then going to his room, I then thought "I should go say hi to the hum...Endoskeleton" I just started to lose control of myself as in I was being controlled to kill him I tried to talk to the others but I saw that they were gone even Freddy who rarely leaves the show.

But then I was moving towards the offices faster with no control over me.

As I reach the door I beg for the door to be closed but no it was wide open.

I was then shocked as I see Freddy Across the room planning to attack "Fred...STOP!" But it was too late as the man fell to the ground all pale and too my horror not breathing just as before.

It then looked like Freddy just found out what he had done "STOP" came from the hall.

**Back to Mike**

I was woken by the loud screech that came from the office, Then I came To my senses "OH NO" as I ran past the dining room.

As I made it to the left hall I saw Bonnie so I shouted at her "STOP" that when she turned to me and before I could do anything She said "Do not come close to us we are monsters" She said as she started to cry (Yes they can have human emotions too) I then replied by shouting "WHAT HAPPENED HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE NICE NOT MURDERS AND WHAT MAKE ME REALLY ANGRY IS THAT YOU ONLY KILLED BEFORE BECAUSE YOU DID NOT KNOW WE WERE HUMANS" I Shouted running out of breath making it harder to breath as I was close to fainting.

Bonnie started to cry more and more,Louder and Louder with Freddy and Chica coming through the office and Foxy running to make sure Bonnie was okay "What is going on here" said Freddy who was looking between the two very confused I started to talk again "All I want to know who did this".

Bonnie took a deep breath and pointed to Freddy.

"Wait it was you,not Bonnie" Freddy replied "Yes" sadly

I was in shock so i said "I am so sorry Bonnie I was really stupid to think that it was you" as I slowly walked to Bonnie and gave her a hug .

Then I turned to Freddy and said "did you stuff him" Freddy quickly replied "no I did not why" "Because there is a hope that he alive just not well.

**As Mike took the man to hospital. He (Mike) was not sick anymore when he woke up But one thing stuck in his mind the warm fur of that purple bunny**

**But unknown to Mike is that Bonnie was feeling all warm and fuzzy after He had hug her making her feeling safe in his arms **


	6. Mike's Win

**Hi Sorry I have been very busy,**

**So In this chapter Bonnie is having a hard time in her mind.**

**Bonnie's Point Of View**

I was standing on the stage with Chica and Freddy, when all of of a sudden we heard a Yawn

It was coming from mike's room, "Looks like that he has awakened" I whispered

They nodded "How about we give him a big old scare" Freddy whispered smiling

"Perfect" Me and Chica told Freddy

"But first lets get Foxy on this" Freddy said, Jumping off the stage.

"Hey Foxy come on out we need you to scare mike" He whispered through the curtain

"Okay I'm in" Foxy shouted accidentally "oops"

**The Plan was in action with Mike stressing out again with Bonnie and Chica missing, also Foxy keeps running and Freddy is laughing**

**Mike's Point Of view **

**"**Come on 6 AM I really need to win this please its only 30 seconds away but I only have 5% power" I was Helpless because all I can do is wait for 6 AM". "I can only open both doors and hope Foxy does not..."

**Power Runs Out**

"NO NO NO I Cant lose today" Just at those words

**5 AM TURNED INTO 6 AM**

"YES" I shouted

"I guess you win" spoke Freddy and Chica as they appeared out of the right door

"Good Game of hide and seek" said Bonnie and Foxy as they appeared out of the left door

**Bonnie's Point Of View**

"I can not believe he made it" I thought

I then thought back to yesterday where I tried to hurt somebody but then I thought of The Hug,

A small line of red came over my face, Unlucky for me Chica notices

"Whats that on your face" Chica smirked

"n..n..nothing" I said putting on a fake smile

"Got a crush on that Mike Don't you Bonnie"

"n..n..no" My face was turning redder than a rose

Her smirk was growing bigger "whatever but I know you do"

She let me with the biggest blush on my face.

"How in Freddy Fazbear does she know" I thought

"Whatever" I wiped of my blush and step on stage for a long day"I really I hope I will see Mike tomorrow

**However there was a man in the corner ,a purple man **

"Oh you will and it will be the last time as well" The figure laughed evilly

**I hoped you enjoyed this** **and I am so sorry for the wait**

**See You soon**


	7. Broken Parts

**Hi i'm sorry that i have not updated this for so long, I've been very busy, but anyway here Chapter 7: Broken Parts**

**Unknown location**

**An animatronic is laying on the floor broken**

**"**Its been so long" It whispers

"Its been so god damn long"

**Freddy's Pizzeria 8 am **

** Mike's POV**

I sat there in a chair watching them,

they were having so much fun,

bringing joy to children all around here.

I looked around and there was not a frown to be seen,

even if they nuisances at night, there is no denying that

they are good at their job.

As they performed i helped myself to some pizza.

Just as i was about to eat, Freddy came up to me.

"Hello there Sir" he said

"Hi Freddy" I replied holding the pizza in front of me.

Its aroma was waving to me, as if it was trying to guide me.

As i was having a staring contest with the pizza, Freddy seemed to have wondered off.

"Finally" as I went for a bite

"Hi Mike" Chica said as she came to my table

"DAMN IT" I thought "so close"

"Hi" i replied in a depressed voice

"Whats wrong" Chica said

"nothing"

"Okay"

As she left Bonnie approached

This lasted all day

**Unknown location **

"I been locked in here for so long" it said

"Now it time for me to show you my PAIN"

I'm sorry it took so long to get this done and it was a little short. But I promise to update soon

So I will see you in the next chapter


End file.
